1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component arrangement determination method for determining an arrangement of component supply unit in a component mounting apparatus that produces plural types of component mounted boards.
2. Description of Related Art
A component mounting apparatus that mounts an electronic component (hereinafter, referred to as a “component”) onto a board to produce a component mounted board includes a plurality of component supply units (tape feeder, tray feeder, and the like) that supply components. When producing plural types of component mounted boards by such a component mounting apparatus, a so-called common arrangement in which the plural component supply units for supplying components used for production of the plural types of component mounted boards are arranged in the component mounting apparatus in a batch is performed. When the plural types of component mounted boards are continuously produced by performing the common arrangement, it is possible to reduce the number of times when the component supply units are exchanged (arrangement change). As a result, it is possible to reduce a time taken for an exchange of the component supply units, to thereby improve production efficiency. Further, in this regard, the common arrangement is generally determined in consideration of similarities of the components between plural types of component mounted boards of which production is scheduled (For example, see Japanese Patent No. 3830642 as Patent Literature 1).
In a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3830642, the types of component mounted boards having a lot of similarities with components to be mounted are grouped into the same group. Further, when producing plural types of the component mounted boards based on a production plan, an arrangement of component supply units for supplying the components (hereinafter, referred to as “component arrangement”) is determined so that a cumulative value of an exchange time of the component supply units in the group becomes small.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3830642